A Simple Rainstorm
by geekischic
Summary: Complete fluff. Whenever there's a rainstorm, Calleigh simply can't resist the urge to run out into it. So what happens when Eric finds out?


A/N: This is just a short little random one shot that popped into my head

**A/N: This is just a short little random one shot that popped into my head. It's my first CSI: Miami fic (and I'm an Eric/Calleigh shipper) so let me know what you think. Of course, reviews are always always always welcomed and appreciated :) **

-o0o-

She's been standing at the glass doors for five minutes now, watching the steady rain pelt the sidewalk and the grey clouds darken the sky. Her fingertips rest gently on the handle, every so often tensing up in anticipation of opening the door. But in the countless attempts she's made, the door has remained firmly shut and her face has remained lit up with that tiny smile. She continues to watch the drops of water fall from the sky, filled with a happiness that only she would understand.

"Do you want to borrow my umbrella?" She turns around at the interruption of her thoughts, turning to face who had asked her the question. "What?"

Eric smiles and chuckles at her softly. "Calleigh, you've been standing at the door for five minutes. Do you want to borrow my umbrella so you can get to your car?"

"Oh." She laughs in understanding and smiles warmly at him. "Actually, I'm debating whether or not I should go run out into the rain." He gives her a confused look, questioning what she'd just told him. "Why?"

She sighs and looks off to the side, losing herself in the memory that envelopes her. "When I was growing up, whenever it rained real hard like this I always ran out into my backyard to run around in the rain. I don't know why, but it was always so much fun. And I haven't seen a nice rainstorm like this one in a while now."

Eric's grin widens and he lets out a soft chuckle at her story. He isn't making fun of her, she knows that, and she can tell that he finds the story rather cute. "Well, if you want, I know the perfect place for a run out in the rain."

She raises an eyebrow at him and places her hand on her hip, challenging him. "Do you?"

"Yeah. You want to go?"

She turns her head to view the heavy, pelting rain once again before facing him to give him an answer. "Why not?"

He grins at her reaction, glad that she didn't think he was silly for seriously suggesting it. "All right. I'll drive you there."

They walk back to the glass doors and place their hands on the handle, looking at each other mischievously before they open it. "On three then?" She nods at him and begins the count. "One, two, three!"

They push open the door and dash out into the rain, feeling the drops on their backs as they rush towards Eric's car. They both get a good soaking before they hop into the car and slam the doors shut. Eric starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards his perfect place for a run in the rain.

-o0o-

Calleigh is surprised to see the open, empty grassy field that lies before her eyes. She'd become so accustomed to the busy streets and cramped buildings of Miami, and it was a relief to finally see an open stretch of land in front of her. "Wow, Eric. How did you find this place?"

He shrugs as he shuts off the engine of the car, filling the space around them with only the drumming of the raindrops on the roof of the car. "A few years ago, they knocked down an old apartment building and never built anything in its place. I drove past it one day and thought it would've made a nice place for a park."

Calleigh nods and looks out the rain streaked windshield. "Well, I'm gonna head out there. You gonna join me?"

He turns to her and gives her a challenging smile. "How about I count this time?"

"All right." They both place a hand on their door's handle, waiting for Eric's count. "One, two, three!" The doors fly open and both Eric and Calleigh dash out into the pounding rain. Within seconds, they're both soaked to the bone.

Calleigh's happy laugh fills the air as she twirls around in the rain with her hands raised above her head. Eric returns her with a chuckle of his own as he takes note of how her wet hair now frames her pretty face. She's so happy, simply from running out in the rain, and Eric can't help but feel the same as he watches her spin around and around in circles as she enjoys the storm. "You having fun Cal?"

She is about to answer as a clap of thunder drowns out her words. She jumps in surprise and then laughs at her reaction as the thunder dies down. "That always gets me."

Eric chuckles as he walks closer to her. "Me too."

She turns to face him and steps even closer towards him. Her eyes are full of mischief and happiness as she speaks softly to him. "Thanks for not laughing at me Eric. I just really like the rain, and most people find that very silly." He shakes his head and places a hand on her cheek. "Calleigh, I could never laugh at you. I'll always be laughing with you, no matter what idea you come up with."

And that bright sunny smile once again lights up her face. Her lips are a hair away from his as she leans even closer to him. "Thank you Eric." Her lips descend onto his, softly kissing him as her arms make their way up his body and around his neck. He cups her face in his hands as he returns her kiss, eager to explore what he'd only dreamed of. But soon, too soon, their lips are separated once again. The kiss took merely seconds, and Eric questioned if he'd only imagined it. She smiles at him before asking him a question once again. "You wanna play a game?"

Eric gives her a slightly confused look as he responds. "Okay."

"Catch me if you can!" And in the blink of an eye, she's running in the rain again, her laugh once again filling the sky. He smiles to himself as he watches her, locking the memory of it into his mind before chasing after her. Maybe that's why he always smiles whenever it rains in Miami.

**-End-**


End file.
